


In A Cave Suited Out With The Most Luxurious Amenities (Hale) Money Can Buy

by kestra_troi



Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Always Female Stiles Stilinski, Comeplay, F/M, Ficlet, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Scent Marking, Sex Toys, Short One Shot, Stiles Stilinski in Heat, Vaginal Sex, Werewolves in Heat, Wet & Messy, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:01:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kestra_troi/pseuds/kestra_troi
Summary: Peter finally finds the cave where Stiles is waiting for him. She's in heat. They start to get it on.This is longer than a drabble, but not really a fic.
Relationships: Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Kinky Steter Trash No One Asked For [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1239920
Kudos: 126





	In A Cave Suited Out With The Most Luxurious Amenities (Hale) Money Can Buy

**Author's Note:**

> No direct mention of Stiles' age here, so this can be read as underage, but that wasn't my intention.

He tracked her to a cave hidden among the trees on the outskirts of the Preserve. He could tell by her scent that she was in heat. Peter took a deep breath. She smelled even better than the scent samples they had exchanged. Fuller, purer, stronger. He stalked to the mouth of the cave and pressed his hand to the scanner. Once his identity was confirmed, he gained entry. As he crept inside the mouth of the cave sealed shut behind him. 

There she was. In the throes of her heat, wet and pink and writhing. She was gorgeous. Her pussy clenching around a silicon plug slick with lube and her come. His eyes flashed red, the stink of sex overwhelming in the now contained space. He went to her, hard as a rock. 

“Peter,” she mumbled, flushed and weary from the wait. Peter growled. Stiles shivered. She pushed out the plug, pulling at it until it slipped out. She sighed, her trapped come gushing out of her. Peter snatched up the toy and sucked her juices off the rounded tip. The taste of her made his mouth water. 

Tossing the toy onto the ground he sank onto his knees on her bed. She eyed him hazily, her hand idly drifting about her clit. He leaned down and brushed his nose along her knee. He kissed her slick damp skin. Stiles moaned, spreading her legs wider for him. He licked slowly down her thighs to her sex and had his first proper go at her pussy. 

Stiles moaned, squirming under him as his tongue lapped at her inside and out. He made her come more than once, happy to drown in her scent, relishing in her marking him with her come. When he left in a day or two he would reek of her and everyone in town would know that Alpha Hale had finally been claimed.


End file.
